The Collector
Not to be confused with the level of the same name. }}| }}} - }} } | Appears in The Gardens, The Savannah, The Wedding, The Canyons, The Metropolis, The Islands, The Temples, The Wilderness, Eve's Asylum, Prologue, Bunkum Lagoon and LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home - }} } | First level The Frozen Tundra - }} } | Voiced by Magic Mouth - }} |} The Collector is a Creator Curator who is the main antagonist in LittleBigPlanet (Game). He is the Creator Curator of a Siberian Tundra/Soviet warbase themed world known as The Wilderness. He speaks with the 'Evil Pixie' voice, and throughout his other appearances he triggers the 'Evil Laugh' sound effect with the speed and pitch turned all the way up. He is the 8th and last Creator Curator in the first LittleBigPlanet. Character The Collector is a small, menacing, envious character who is determined to steal the other Creator Curators and their friends and become the ruler of the whole of LittleBigPlanet. It can be assumed he used to be a peaceful Curator for such a thing not to have happened before, but his loneliness and envy for the other Curator's creations must have led him to seek dominance over the planet and create dangerous animals and a stronghold. For the majority of the game, The Collector is egotistical and treats everyone else as if they are inferior to him. He seems confident in his machines and cares not for the well-being of others. He can be seen in each of the other Curator's locations as well as his own; he captures some of the characters whilst the player is traversing their worlds, so that said player can get an early glimpse of the main antagonist. LittleBigPlanet He first appears early in the game disguised as Dumpty in Skate to Victory and peeks in through a window in the haunted castle. He later appears in The Meerkat Kingdom disguised as a Meerkat in the VIP room at the nightclub. However, his most obvious appearance is when he comes to swipe Don Lu's Dog in The Darkness in his pod, which he uses for his captures from that point onwards. He appears once again in Boom Town, where he abducts Frida and Don Lu during their honeymoon. He then appears in Subway, carrying Ze Dude, and then again at the start of Endurance Dojo, carrying away a lot of sushi and a doll. His final appearance before The Wilderness is in The Dancer's Court where he kidnaps one of the dancers. He kidnaps many characters throughout the game, and eventually has all the other Creator Curators and the majority of the other non-player characters captured and locked in The Collector's Lair. The player goes to rescue them and frees them all before taking on The Collector in the level of the same name. The Collector tries to defeat the Sackperson with his powerful robotic devices but in the end is cornered, his robotic armour damaged beyond repair. There he openly confesses that he only stole things because he was jealous that he didn't have any friends to share his creations with. The King suggests that the rest of the LittleBigPlanet community can be his friends and he seems to agree, ultimately forgiven for his criminal ways. LittleBigPlanet 2 The Collector and many other LBP 1 characters appears once again in LittleBigPlanet 2, where he is shown to be holding a balloon in Eve's Asylum. He appears to be hard to identify as a black mask covers his face, but the laugh and shape can give the player an obvious hint. LittleBigPlanet 3 The Collector reappears three times in LittleBigPlanet 3. His first appearance is in the Introduction level, where he is shown in the audience behind a tutorial board. He is shown to smile here, and resembles his LBP 1 look more than in LBP 2. His second appearance is in The Great Escape where he is shown on top of a few boxes in OddSock's part. He appears to look similar to the Introduction level, but his face is a Magic Mouth, has a purple glowing eye in place of his left eye, and wears Newton's bowler hat. He is hard to notice here. His third appearance is in LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home. Trivia *Despite appearing only once in his own world, the Collector is actually the most frequently encountered character in LittleBigPlanet, appearing once in every world of the game. *Little Toggle is strong enough to pick up The Collector as seen in LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home. Category:Characters Category:The Wilderness Category:Creator Curators Category:Boss Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Story Category:Story characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Enemies Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Category:The Gardens Category:The Savannah Category:The Wedding Category:The Canyons Category:The Metropolis Category:The Islands Category:Articles in need of images Category:Bunkum Lagoon Category:Eve's Asylum Category:The Temples